


Finding Chandra's Story

by sjosten



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Crack, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Pining, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjosten/pseuds/sjosten
Summary: Huatli is determined to hear the story of Chandra Nalaar, hero of Kaladesh. There's just one problem: Chandra is gorgeous.





	Finding Chandra's Story

               Huatli stepped into the streets of Paliano. As she looked at the towering ivory spires and shining knights riding past on pristine white horses, she wondered how it was possible for every plane to have such intense beauty. She strode down the street, watching a flock of gulls fly past her, down toward an open canal. She ran alongside it, waving to dozens of people in chrome boats with exquisite designs laid into the hulls. She tripped, nearly running over a lady whose dress seemed to be three times as big as her body. She felt a deep need within her to know everything about this place, to hear every story of every person.

               But she couldn’t do that, not yet. She was on a mission, after all. Huatli walked with confidence through the city, heading in the opposite direction of the big imposing castle that dominated the skyline. She could always go back there later. Right now, she had to find the less opulent part of town. Fortunately, with buildings as tall as castles tend to be, it was easy for her to end up in a shadier, dirtier street within a few hours. Instead of pale nobles and handsome artisans, the people she saw were calloused workers and wary shopkeeps. Little green creatures, which Huatli had recently discovered were actually tailless goblins, peered at her from alleyways. It didn’t bother her, of course. If it did, she wouldn’t have worn her full armor. The regalia of the Sun Empire tended to draw stares.

               Huatli narrowed her eyes. She still felt that tug, the part of her that wanted desperately to talk to the young woman hanging flowers outside a bakery, or the leather-clad man watching her from the edge of the street, hand ready to grab the club that hung loosely from his side. But she had the harder part of her journey ahead of her. Huatli now had to find a particular woman, which was much harder than finding a city district. Her family knew that this excursion may take her longer than usual, to the point she said she may stay for at most a month. But such was the price paid when a girl wants to find one story in particular.

               As Huatli rounded a corner, a trickle of worry entered her mind that maybe she wouldn’t find this woman at all. Maybe she had already left the city, or the whole plane. Then Huatli noticed something that immediately dissipated that fear. On the building across the street from her, in bright blue paint, was the symbol of the Leaking Spire.

               “I can’t believe it,” she said aloud, not fully intending to but too shocked to stop herself. She had brought enough supplies to keep her going for weeks, expecting it to take every scrap of effort and sweat she could muster to find the woman she was looking for. Instead, a literally neon blue sign was right in front of her, broadcasting ‘Kaladesh renegade here’.

               Huatli shook her head. If she was this lucky, there was no reason to waste her chance. She walked up to the door of the building and knocked. It was a firm knock, but not impatient. First impressions are everything, after all, and Huatli wasn’t going to blow her chance. Though, after several minutes of waiting, she was beginning to think impatience was in order. She knocked again, louder this time. A voice called from nearby to quit being so loud. Huatli didn’t pay it any attention. Instead, she was more focused on the door in front of her. After a few more minutes, she had had enough and tried to just open it. It was unlocked. Huatli pushed open the door, dramatically walking into the small building.

               She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it wasn’t what she saw. Huatli was greeted by a mostly empty room with a few chests and crates tossed all over and a punching bag hanging in the corner. A staircase to her right led upstairs, where Huatli could see someone had a light on. After closing the door behind her, Huatli slowly ascended, careful not to put too much weight on any step she didn’t trust. She hadn’t been concerned about drawing attention, but now that she had to deal with an old rickety staircase, Huatli realized there were other reasons a full suit of armor may not have been the best choice of attire. When Huatli reached the top of the staircase, the full implication of what she was doing occurred to her. She had basically broken into this place, wandered inside, and plodded her way upstairs, all because she was somewhat certain the person she was looking for was here.

               “Whoever you are, if you’re here for a fight, could you come back later? Kinda tired right now,” a voice called from the room to Huatli’s left. She pushed open the ajar door to reveal a well-lit bedroom where a disheveled redhead was lounging on a large, cushy bed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Huatli made a mental note that she was certainly not noticing how much she could see because of this attire, specifically not paying any attention to the girl’s exposed thighs, one draped over the other, leading to two remarkably long, muscled legs. These were things she certainly did not notice at all.

               The girl sat up in bed, brushing her long, dirty red hair from her eyes. Her piercing, orange eyes that seemed to glow like embers. But of course, Huatli didn’t notice that either. She cleared her throat, “Chandra Nalaar? I am Huatli, Warrior Poet. I have come to hear your stories.”

               Chandra blinked a few times, staring at Huatli for a few agonizingly long seconds. She grabbed a pair of goggles that were laying next to her, strapped them to her forehead, and let out a long yawn, “Yeah, why not? I’m not doing anything else right now.”

               “Really? I mean, I just figured, you know, this is all going really smoothly,” Huatli said. She mentally kicked herself. How could the Warrior Poet stumble so hard over her words?

               “Cool. Let’s head downstairs, chat over drinks,” Chandra said, stretching as she got out of bed. The bottom of her shirt lifted as she did so, revealing a toned, flat stomach. Huatli shook herself. Stories. She was here for stories. This woman was a hero who valiantly risked her own life to dismantle the corrupt Consulate of Kaladesh. Huatli didn’t have time to stare at her firm, tight figure as she made her way downstairs.

               She caught herself again. Why was she acting like this? She had seen fit women before, she was a warrior after all. So, what about this particular woman made her feel like a teenager, distracted by even the slightest hint of sex appeal.

               “You usually hang around all suited up like that?” Chandra asked, snapping Huatli back to reality. Chandra was holding out a bottle of something that was probably alcoholic for Huatli to take, the pair having apparently made it into the spacious lower room while Huatli was thinking.

               “I suppose it is a bit much for just sitting and talking,” Huatli admitted as she took the offered drink. She unclasped her shoulder-guards and set them on top of a chest next to her, then removed her breastplate and set it alongside the shoulder armor, draping the long feathery trim over her backpack, which she set on the ground.

               “Eh, I know a guy who practically sleeps in his armor. Course, he always seems to lose it as soon as a fight starts, but that’s just Gids for you.” Chandra said, sitting down on one of the many crates around the room, “Which reminds me, I still don’t really know much about you, other than that you’re an artsy fighter who wants to listen to my chatter.”

               Huatli breathed a sigh of relief. If there was one thing she could do, no matter what else was going on that may distract her, it was talk about herself and her people. So she did, reciting poems about her family and the Sun Empire, about Ixalan and the beauty of Orazca. She told the tale of her battles against pirates and vampires at the site of the Immortal Sun. Then she spoke of her trip to Kaladesh, how she met a young artificer who could fly between planes. How this artificer told her of a burning maiden who struck down injustice and left freedom in her wake.

               She blushed when she realized she said that last part out loud. Chandra took a long swig of her drink. She walked over to Huatli and sat down on the trunk next to her, “Is that seriously what Saheeli told you? That’s nice and all, but let me tell you what actually happened.”

               Huatli listened with awe as Chandra told her everything. Every detail was gone over, from the moment she decided to return to Kaladesh to Liliana’s fight with Tezzeret. Listening to Chandra talk was like watching an aerosaur hunt. There was adrenaline, the furious pounding of wings to maintain flight, followed by the calm of a slow glide, but even that had tension as it inevitably led to one last burst of speed to launch toward the finale. And then, a moment where the whole world seemed to stop, where the aerosaur launched to a peak, ready to dive, and where Chandra’s excitement and laughter had slowed into a radiant smile. It was as if that second lasted an hour, Huatli just soaking in the emotion, beauty, and warmth of the woman in front of her.  It was during this eternal moment that Huatli realized her hand was resting on top of Chandra’s, and that the two were mere inches apart. As this realization dawned, the descent came, leading to a violent crash as the hunt was over, the consulate had fallen, and Tezzeret was sent running.

               Chandra let out a breath. Huatli could feel through her palm that Chandra’s pulse was going incredibly quickly, as if the girl had just run for miles. Chandra closed her eyes for a moment, levelling herself, before looking into Huatli’s eyes, “So, was the story worth the trip all the way out here?”

               Huatli could feel herself blushing. She couldn’t break away from those shining eyes that crackled like a roaring fire. She swallowed, hoping her voice might come to her if she did. “Beautiful,” was all she managed to say.

               Chandra was blushing too now, “Geeze, I didn’t think I was that good at telling it.” She looked down, letting Huatli regain control of her own face. Chandra played with a few strands of her hair, idly twirling them in her fingers, “Did you really like it that much?”

               Huatli grabbed both Chandra’s hands, pulling her attention back and causing them to make eye contact again, “Yes, of course! It was marvelous. It was like you could decide what emotions I felt as each part was being told. You just give off so much passion for everything you said that I couldn’t help but adore it.”

               Chandra’s blush deepened. Huatli’s did as well, though out of embarrassment this time. She didn’t intend for what she said to sound so excited. Chandra leaned in, just a little, but enough that Huatli could count each freckle that dotted her face, “So, um, what should we do now?”

               Huatli stammered, “I, uh, we could-“

               Chandra pulled her closer and the two kissed. Huatli felt like her brain had melted, like all she ever wanted to do was stay there. As she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Chandra, Huatli decided that her trip would be lasting a few weeks after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Dan, if you're reading this, I want you to know I spent two days writing this just so there would be fanfic out in the world that featured your two crushes kissing each other. Your waifus are both sluts.


End file.
